


Quiet Crush

by ThymeAtlas



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeAtlas/pseuds/ThymeAtlas
Summary: Sure, Luci loves Bean, but he's not gonna be an idiot about it like some people.





	Quiet Crush

Luci loves Bean.

He doesn't like it, because his job is to literally ruin her life, but he does. He just likes being around her. He likes that she thinks of the stupid ideas, he just needs to encourage her. He likes that she was fun before he met her.

Luci would never say anything, of course, because he doesn't like to have feelings and he especially doesn't want, in any way, to be like Elfo. He wishes that Elfo would just ask her out so she could reject him already, and then he'll laugh at him, and then everything will go back to normal but with less elf horniness.

"Hey, Elfo," Luci says one time, when Bean is at the bar getting the next round. "You should just ask her out already."

"Uh. Who?"

Luci rolls his eye, looks pointedly at Bean.

"Oh no, I don't like Bean." Elfo is a horrible liar. Luci is embarrassed on his behalf.

"You do," says Luci. "Come on, give it a try. Do it."

"No! I don't want to ruin our friendship and also I don't like her."

"Do it, do it, do it!"

"Ooh, what are we getting Elfo to do?" asks Bean, setting down their drinks and only spilling a little. She takes a sip that's more like a gulp. Luci looks at Elfo.

"Uh," says Elfo.

"Drinking his beer upside down," says Luci.

"Fun! Do it, Elfo!"

Elfo does it. He spills beer all over himself and he doesn't even complain.

That night, Luci is curled up in the curve of Beans stomach, under her hand. He's warm, and comfortable, and would kind of like to stay like this forever, doing dumb shit until the bar closes, sleeping through the morning. She snores.

He cracks his eye open, looks at the bags under her eyes, her unbrushed hair, the tiny bit of drool on her pillow. Luci thinks, quietly, to himself, that he would probably do anything for her. Anything except stop enabling her bad behavior, that is. You can only change so much.

He hadn't moved or made a noise, but she stirs anyway, groans and shifts before blearily opening her eyes.

"Thanks for waking me up," says Luci. "If I sleep too long I get in a good mood."

"What time is it?"

"Not sure. Four, maybe."

"Ugh." Bean turns onto her back, left hand on her stomach, and glares accusingly at the windows. It's dark outside, and quiet.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Luci asks. "If it was a giant eyeball instead of the sun it might've been me."

"I don't think so." Her hand is still on his back, but she moves it to his head, scratches behind his ears. He figures she's tired enough that he can lean into the touch. "Sometimes I just wake up, you know?"

"Yeah."

They stay like that, for a while.

"Can you fall back asleep?" asks Bean.

"Who sleeps?"

"Wanna smoke?"

Luci holds up a joint in response.

They sit at the window. The sky is still dark, but the tiniest hint of color is creeping along the horizon. Luci lights the joint with his finger and Bean takes a hit. She coughs slightly, still bleary from lack of sleep, and passes it to Luci.

Luci doesn't cough. He could smoke the whole thing himself in a minute, but Bean doesn't smoke that often and he doesn't want to stick her with a whole joint.

"I wish Elfo didn't have a crush on me," she says, out of the blue, a couple minutes later.

Luci laughs. "It's kinda pathetic, huh?"

"I mean, it's kinda sweet. I just don't really know what to do about it."

"So you play dumb."

"What else?"

"Break his tiny little heart."

"Yeah," she says, watching the horizon. "I thought you'd say that."

He wants to lean on her side, thinks what the hell, and does it, in three distinct steps. She puts her arm around him, and they sit for a while, listening to the waves break on the cliff below.

"You're warm," she says, finally. Luci realizes that she's shivering.

"I'm a demon," he says. "I have fire instead of blood."

She laughs. Giggles, even, like a certified stoner. "Really?"

Luci shrugs. "Well, I did fail biology."

They go back inside, lie back down. Bean is out in seconds, but not before she curls around Luci, holding him like a pillow. To be honest, it's not that comfortable; he can't stretch or really even move, and he'll be sore in the morning. He falls asleep in record time.


End file.
